


Stepping Over the Line

by Kesterpan



Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-09
Updated: 2011-08-09
Packaged: 2017-10-22 10:47:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/237259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kesterpan/pseuds/Kesterpan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gibbs and Tony unexpectedly fall into a relationship, resulting in Gibbs making a very interesting discovery in Tony's bedroom.  Involves a sex toy and explicit m/m sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stepping Over the Line

**Author's Note:**

  * For [taylorgibbs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/taylorgibbs/gifts).



> This is a present for TaylorGibbs. She’s a wonderful person, an amazing writer, and an all-around inspiration. She’s one of the reasons I took the plunge into writing, and more importantly posting publicly, about the relationship between Gibbs and Tony; her own writing helped give me the courage to do it. Her stories make it clear that real, caring love comes in all forms, and it’s beautiful no matter what.
> 
> This story is particularly inspired by TaylorGibbs’ Bad Dragon. Hope you like it, hon.

It started much like these things often do, after a difficult case and too much alcohol.

Tony and Gibbs had a long-standing tradition: cases involving children meant that Tony went to Gibbs’ house and hung out with him in the basement, keeping him company and making sure the anger and grief didn’t destroy him. The first time it happened was the night after they realized Captain Watson had orchestrated his family’s kidnapping… it was the first time Tony had seen Gibbs lose his cool on the job in such a spectacular manner. The nagging feeling in his gut drove him to check on his boss; he found him in bad shape underneath the skeleton of his boat. That began a tradition that became even more important in Tony’s mind after he discovered the real reason for Gibbs’ recurring despair almost two years later.

This latest time was no different… child in danger, Gibbs and the team save said child, Gibbs gets rip-roaring drunk in his basement, Tony watches over him and pretends not to notice the tears. But then Gibbs trips and Tony catches him and Gibbs is clumsily caressing Tony’s face and then they’re kissing… and they wake up naked and tangled together under the table holding Gibbs’ latest woodworking project.

Tony expected embarrassed excuses, confusion, and a few weeks of awkwardness before things went back to normal. What he got instead was Gibbs turning red in the face, staring at him, then leaning in to kiss him softly on the lips before shyly asking if Tony might be interested in a joint shower.

Tony was an expert in all things Gibbs, and he recognized the shyness and the head-ducking and the small smiles… he’d seen them all before whenever Gibbs was more than casually attracted to a woman. That it was all directed at _himself_ was mind-blowing, but Tony was nothing if not adaptable and he wasn’t about to throw away his secret fantasies come to life.

So they showered together.

Several weeks later they were still showering together, in addition to spending almost every night at Gibbs’ house. After that first drunken encounter, they took things slowly… Tony was somewhat experienced with men, but Gibbs not at all. There were a lot of make-out sessions, hand jobs, blow jobs, and other things, but a silent line had been drawn over actual penetration. Tony was growing impatient but didn’t know how to broach the subject with Gibbs… who was still Gibbs despite the tiny romantic gestures that finally explained how the man had managed to get married four times even with his second B.

It was late on a Friday afternoon; they didn’t have a case and weren’t on call that weekend, so Gibbs had sent everyone home, using a raised eyebrow to ask Tony if he was coming over later. Tony answered with a slight tilt of the head to let Gibbs know that he had a few things to do at home first, but would be there as soon as he could. A twitch at the corner of Gibbs’ mouth told Tony that steaks, cowboy style, were on the menu for dinner.

Several hours later, Tony was still at his apartment, wrestling with the mountain of laundry he’d underestimated. There were piles of clothes on his bed, and he was working on folding and organizing when he heard the apartment door open and close, and Gibbs popped his head into the bedroom.

“Hey.”

Tony smiled at him. “Hi. Sorry it’s taking me so long… I figured get it done now rather than cut the weekend short later.”

Gibbs smiled back. “No problem. Need help?”

“Nah, it won’t take me much longer. Make yourself at home.”

Gibbs wandered around the room, looking at the pictures on the walls and the knick-knacks on the dresser. Tony didn’t pay him much attention, trying to get everything done as quickly as possible, until he heard Gibbs ask a question.

“What’s this, some sort of trophy or something?”

Tony turned around and let out a small, high-pitched ‘eep’ at the sight of Gibbs holding his red dragon’s tongue dildo in his hands, turning it over with a puzzled expression on his face.

“Uh, it’s, well… “

Gibbs looked up, amused. “Spit it out, Tony.”

Tony blinked rapidly and shot Gibbs a grin. “It’s a dildo, Jethro.”

Gibbs stared at him for a moment, then hurriedly put the thing back down. “That doesn’t look like any penis I’ve ever seen. And what the _hell_ is it doing sitting on top of your dresser?”

Tony grinned wider at Gibbs’ obvious discomfort and walked closer, picking it up and running his fingers along the silicone surface. “I was in a hurry to get to work after I used it the last time… cleaned it up and just left it there… forgot about it, I guess.”

He glanced at Gibbs to see him staring at the toy, clearly fascinated. Realizing he had finally found the opening he’d been searching for, he held it out for Gibbs to take, which the other man did, though clearly reluctantly. “Imagine how those curves feel inside your ass, Jethro. Stretched wide, with that tip nudging against your prostate… there’s nothing like it, short of the real thing.”

Gibbs glanced at Tony, then back down at the toy in his hands. “You… play with this often?”

Tony smiled. “Oh, yeah. Not to say there’s anything lacking between us, Jethro, but I like a little penetration every now and then.”

Gibbs shot Tony a look. “You have a preference?”

Tony cocked his head and his breathing sped up a little as he realized there was a good chance they’d step over that line… really, really soon. “You mean about taking or giving?”

Gibbs nodded slowly, his eyes meeting Tony’s for a second before he looked down at the toy and blushed slightly.

Tony shrugged. “I can go either way. Happy to give you a demonstration, or you can use it on me yourself… unless you want to be on the receiving end.”

He’d meant that last part as a joke, but the lack of verbal response combined with a darker blush and the twitch of an eyelid told Tony that the second option was exactly what Gibbs wanted. Clearing his throat, Tony reached out and gently took the dildo from Gibbs’ hands, watching Gibbs’ face as he turned it over and ran his fingers along the surface again. Gibbs’ eyes widened and followed the motion, and he swallowed hard as Tony encircled the toy in his palm and moved it gently back and forth.

“Do you want me to show you, Jethro? Want to feel what it’s like to have this inside you?” Tony paused, then let go of the toy to bring his fingers to Gibbs’ face. “To have me inside you?” His voice quavered a bit, but he ignored it and kept his gaze steady on Gibbs’ eyes.

Gibbs glanced down at the toy again, then back up at Tony, nodding slowly. Tony carefully set the toy back on the dresser, then reached out and pulled Gibbs close, kissing him passionately, letting all the love he’d felt for the man for so many years finally show through. Gibbs reciprocated in earnest, and the two men fell back on the bed among the clothes, kissing, nipping, stroking, and generally driving each other crazy. After several minutes, Tony squirmed out from under the older man, standing and staring down at the mussed hair, rumpled clothing, and swollen lips. Gibbs’ shoes and one sock were off, his jeans were open at the crotch, and his shirt was ripped.

They stared at each other for a moment, and then Tony was flinging clean laundry off the bed, while Gibbs shucked off the rest of his clothes. Tony undressed quickly, then strode to the dresser to grab the dragon’s tongue, moving to the nightstand to fish out the lube. He looked at Gibbs, who was staring at the toy again, his expression a combination of fascination, lust, and apprehension. Tony set everything down on the bed and leaned in, kissing Gibbs again, moving one hand behind Gibbs’ head and one to his groin, fisting his cock and stroking quickly with a firm grip. Gibbs grunted in surprise but soon began moaning in earnest as Tony continued his ministrations, clutching at Tony’s arms and shifting his legs to get the leverage to thrust into Tony’s hand.

Tony sat back a bit, removing his hand from Gibbs’ erection and pulling the other man into his lap, bringing their cocks together. They’d used this position several times before, and he hoped the familiarity would help Gibbs relax a little.

It worked; Gibbs’ grip on Tony’s arms became less desperate and more confident. They rocked together, Tony’s hand around both their cocks, open-mouthed kisses becoming hotter and more demanding.

Tony kept going until he could feel the tension starting to build in Gibbs’ muscles. He pulled back, taking hold of Gibbs’ hair when his lover tried to follow him. Letting go of their erections, Tony raised his hand to Gibbs’ face and looked at him seriously. “Still want the tongue?”

“What?” Gibbs’ gaze was a little unfocused and confused.

Tony smiled. “The dildo… it’s called the dragon’s tongue.”

“Oh.” Gibbs turned to look at the toy, then back at Tony, his face turning a little red again. “Yeah.”

Tony nodded and shifted back and away from Gibbs. “Lay down on your stomach,” he commanded softly.

Gibbs hesitated for a moment, but then did as Tony said. Tony took a moment to drizzle lube onto the toy, spreading it over all sides, Gibbs watching intently the entire time. Fingers still coated with lube, Tony shifted over to straddle Gibbs’ left leg, pressing his cock against it for a moment and thrusting a bit, enjoying he sensation. Then he leaned forward. “You’ll tell me to stop if it’s too much?” Gibbs didn’t answer, and Tony sat back a bit. “Promise me, Jethro. It’s important.”

Gibbs nodded. “I promise,” he said, his voice sounding a little hoarse.

Tony nodded and skimmed the palm of his hand over Gibbs’ back and across his buttocks. “I really think you’re going to love this.” He leaned over and placed a gentle kiss to the back of Gibbs’ neck, getting a shiver in response. Then he used his thumb and pinky finger to separate Gibbs’ ass cheeks, rubbing he lube covered fingers over the soft skin in-between. “God, you’re hot,” he murmured, rubbing over Gibbs’ anus as well.

Gibbs’ hips bucked involuntarily at the feel of Tony’s slick fingers, and he shivered again, growling a little as Tony ran the tip of his finger over the ring of muscle, just barely dipping inside. “More, Tony.”

Tony smiled and repeated the motion again and again, each time letting his finger move a little deeper, stretching Gibbs gently with a circular motion. “You’re so responsive, so good,” Tony said, marveling at how easily Gibbs’ body was allowing him in. He only got a grunt in response as Gibbs clamped down on his finger. Tony groaned at the sensation and, leaving his finger in Gibbs’ ass, leaned forward to bite at Gibbs’ neck. Gibbs’ body undulated underneath him and the older man hummed in pleasure.

Tony sat back up and added a second finger for a few minutes, continuing with the stretching until Gibbs was panting and moaning incoherently beneath him. He withdrew his fingers and positioned the toy at Gibb’s anus. The end was tapered and should slide in easily, but the toy widened quickly, with ridges on one side, and with all the dips and curves could be, well, startling, at first, so Tony wanted to take it slow.

The tip did slide in easily, and Gibbs tensed just a bit at the feel of the foreign object. Tony reached out with his left hand to rub Gibbs’ back soothingly, moving to palm and squeeze one buttock. Gibbs sighed and relaxed, and Tony slowly pushed the toy just a little further in. As the ridges began scraping against Gibbs’ flesh and the dildo began stretching him more than Tony’s fingers had done, Gibbs gasped and gripped the sheets tightly. Tony moved the toy back a bit, then forward, then back again, slowly and carefully thrusting into Gibbs, going just a little further each time. He watched Gibbs carefully for any sign of distress, but all he saw was building pleasure mixed with a bit of astonishment.

Tony added a twisting motion to the dragon’s tongue, turning the side with the ridges to the front so that they’d rub against Gibbs’ prostate when the curve of the toy angled in the right direction. Gibbs gritted his teeth and grunted, the sound turning to a small cry as the toy hit just right. “God! Tony!” Gibbs thrust his ass back on the toy, making Tony gasp at the sight.

Tony took his own cock in hand as he began fucking Gibbs with the toy in earnest, still being careful not to hurt him. He continued to move the toy deeper, and Gibbs kept thrusting back on it, moans and grunts punctuated now with small cries of pleasure. The dragon’s tongue was three-fourths of the way in Gibbs now, and Tony stared at the stretched ring of muscle, suddenly resenting the toy for being there. He leaned over Gibbs, inadvertently shoving the toy further in, resting his weight on his lover for a moment, reveling in the feel of the man trapped underneath him, bucking and writhing against the dildo.

“Want you,” Tony gasped into Gibbs’ ear. “Please, tell me I can take the toy out… tell me to put my cock in your ass… want it so bad, Jethro…”

Gibbs’ eyes shot open, then closed again as he nodded in a quick, jerky motion. “Yes… Tony – anything! Please –“ Gibbs thrust back, taking the toy in as far as it could go, crying out at the sensation.

“Jesus, Gibbs,” Tony said, staring down at his ass. “You took it all… oh, my God – can’t stand this, gotta have you…”

For all his desperation, Tony had enough presence of mind to remove the dildo carefully and slowly, with shallow thrusts, making sure to hit Gibbs’ prostate repeatedly. Gibbs was almost sobbing now, clutching the sheets and thrusting back, trying to keep the toy inside. Tony finally got it out, tossing it down on the bed and moving quickly into place, rubbing the head of his cock against Gibbs’ hole before pushing inside.

Gibbs cried out again, thrusting back just as Tony moved forward, so Tony ended up bottoming out much more quickly than he’d meant to. He leaned forward, covering Gibbs’ body with his own, pulling his knees up just enough to give him leverage. “You okay?” he asked, breathless.

Gibbs nodded, gasping a bit. “Move, Tony! Please… so close!”

Tony buried his face in Gibbs’ neck and started to move. He thrust slowly at first, a small part of him still worried about hurting Gibbs, but with the older man writhing underneath him he soon lost all control. They moved together in a frenzied dance, Gibbs crying out now with every thrust inside, Tony growling and groaning as he fought to stave off his orgasm.

The tension in Gibbs’ body gave him away just a few seconds before he convulsed and screamed out Tony’s name, his cry ending in a long moan as he came in wave after wave of release. Tony moved even faster, slamming into Gibbs and screaming wordlessly in turn, pumping into his lover.

They lay still, gasping and twitching as they slowly came down from their collective high. Tony finally regained the presence of mind to pull out and roll to lie beside Gibbs, who immediately turned over and took Tony into his arms.

It was still a few more minutes before either of them was capable of speaking. Gibbs went first.

“Thank you. That was…” His voice trailed off.

Tony smiled. “Yeah, it was.”

Gibbs chuckled. “Can’t believe we waited so long to do that.”

Tony turned his head to look at him. “We’ve only been together a few weeks.”

Gibbs snorted. “We’ve known each other for what, ten years? That’s way the hell too long of a wait.”

Tony smiled and let his eyes drift closed. Then something occurred to him, and they shot open. “Oh, man, Jethro… I’m so sorry. I didn’t even think to use a condom.”

Gibbs shrugged and moved closer. “Don’ care. I’m clean, you’re clean – and I love you.”

Tony drew in a quick breath – he’d never expected that. “I… I feel the same way, Jethro. Have for years now.”

Gibbs hummed and snuggled closer. “Good. Was hoping you did.” There was a pause. “Wanna switch off, next time?”

“Hell, yeah.”

End

**Author's Note:**

> A picture of the dragon's tongue can be found here: http://www.bad-dragon.com/cart.php?target=product&product_id=265&category_id=66


End file.
